


Take It All

by Kathy_VivVox



Series: We Are More Than Our Mistakes [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Poor Chloe, Rough Kissing, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy_VivVox/pseuds/Kathy_VivVox
Summary: Da war noch immer das Bild von der Pistole, die auf sie gerichtet wurde, das RK800 Modell, Connor, das von Cyberlife geschickt wurde um Abweichler aufzuspüren und Elijah… der in einem Moment ihr Kinn noch zärtlich berührte, sie wunderschön nannte und dann so emotionslos und kalt den Befehl gab sie zu zerstören.





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin wirklich nicht gut im schreiben und wahrscheinlich sollte ich lieber einen richtigen Betaleser drüberschauen lassen, anstatt das ganze mit den 1000 Fehlern hochzuladen, aber ihr bekommt sie jetzt trotzdem so wie sie ist. Hoffe sie gefällt trotzdem irgendjemanden. >\\\\\<

Die nackten Füße der RT600 hinterließen keinerlei Geräusche, als sie sich ohne etwas zu sagen und vollkommen teilnahmslos von Kamski und den Detektivs entfernte. Fließend öffnete sich die Tür, die vom Poolzimmer ins Wohnzimmer führte und schloss sich auf die selbe Art wieder, als sie sich weiter von der Szene und dem Gespräch entfernte. Ihre Beine trugen sie immer weiter ins Zimmer, bis sie die Stimmen, die sie im anderen Zimmer zurück gelassen hatte, nicht mehr wahrnahm und ihre Schritte plötzlich nicht mehr steif und programmiert wirkten. Wankend verlor sie jede Kraft im Körper und sackte zitternd in sich zusammen, der Versuch sich an der Couchlehne aus weichem und sehr teuren hellen Leder festzuhalten scheiterte und konnte ihr keinen Halt schenken. Verloren und erschüttert saß die Androidin auf dem Boden, die blauen Augen voller Schock und Angst geweitet, versuchte sie verzweifelt diese Gefühle zu verarbeiten.

Chloes LED blinkte gefährlich rot als sie die Arme um ihren Körper schlang, der nicht aufhören wollte zu zittern. Da war noch immer das Bild von der Pistole, die auf sie gerichtet wurde, das RK800 Modell, Connor, das von Cyberlife geschickt wurde um Abweichler aufzuspüren und Elijah… der in einem Moment ihr Kinn noch zärtlich berührte, sie wunderschön nannte und dann so emotionslos und kalt den Befehl gab sie zu zerstören. Als wäre es vollkommen egal ob sie lebte, oder von der nächsten Chloe ersetzt werden würde. Es tat weh, auch wenn man nicht auf sie geschossen hatte und nichts von ihr beschädigt wurde, tat es weh, weil die 17 Jahre, in denen sie immer an Elijahs Seite gewesen war, keine Bedeutung für ihren Erschaffer hatten. Sie durfte nichts fühlen, das sollte sie nicht so erschüttern. Jedes Anzeichen von Emotionen musste im Keim erstickt werden. Eine Maschine, sie durfte nicht mehr sein als das, eine Maschine war alles was Elijah brauchte und wollte. Deshalb durfte Chloe kein Abweichler sein, denn egal wie sehr Mr. Kamski der Gedanke der Abweichler faszinierte und er die Geschehnisse in Detroit beobachtete, wollte er doch hier fernab von allen Menschen und Gefühlen leben. Wenn sie fühlen könnte und menschlicher wäre... hätte sie keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn und was wäre ihr Leben dann noch Wert? Hier gab es so viele ST200 Modelle, die ihr bis zum letzten Haar glichen, sie zu ersetzen wäre nicht schwer, doch für sie gab es nur Elijah. Und das seit sie damals in die blauen, voller Begeisterung strahlenden Augen des damals 19 Jährigen geschaut hatte. Der Cyberlife CEO war so voller Visionen und Ideen gewesen, es war ihre Aufgabe als seine persönliche Assistentin ihn mit allem zu unterstützen, aber sie wollte ihm auch dabei helfen alle seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Als sie ein Jahr später als erster Android den Turing Test bestanden hatte war Elijah so stolz, sie war etwas besonderes für ihn. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie…glücklich. 

Aber das war vor so vielen Jahren, jetzt war sie nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung an die Anfänge seiner Karriere, etwas Nostalgie von der man nicht ganz los kam obwohl sie längst überholt war. Sie war nur eine Maschine, die RT600 musste sich darauf konzentrieren, musste sich beruhigen. Unter keinem Umständen durfte Kamski oder eine der ST200 Modelle sie so sehen. Für einen Moment schlossen sich die blauen Augen der Androidin. Nur eine Maschine, dann blinkte die LED wieder in ihrem hellen sanften blau und sie erhob sich wieder. Das Zittern wahr verschwunden und nachdem sie kurz ihr Kleid glatt gestrichen hatte ging sie weiter zur Küchenzeile. Ihr System erinnerte sie daran das Kamskis letzte Mahlzeit schon einige Stunden her war und das es angebracht wäre eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen vorzubereiten. Mit den Küchenmesser und den Zutaten routiniert zu arbeiten und das Gefühl eine Aufgabe zu haben half ihr die Ruhe wieder zu finden, die sie brauchte, um alle nicht planmäßigen Gefühle tief in sich zu vergraben.  
Die Tür die zum offenen Wohnbereich führte schob auf und Chloe sah auf um den Mann, der noch immer im Bademantel durch den Raum schritt, anzulächeln.

„Ich dachte sie könnten vielleicht etwas Hunger haben. Ich bereite ihnen etwas leichtes zu. Würde ein kleiner vietnamesischer Bun Chay Salat ihren Wünschen entspreche Mr. Kamski?“

Ihre Stimme klang freundlich und höfflich, so als hätte der Mann, der nun hinter sie trat, nicht wenige Minuten vorher ihr Leben für einen Test riskiert. Große Hände legten sich auf ihre Hüfte, bestimmend, aber ohne sie zu verletzen und der Körper ihres Erschaffers presste sich nah an ihren.

„Ich möchte deine Meinung zu dem RK800 Modell hören Chloe.“

Die dunkle Stimme war direkt an ihrem Ohr und dank des Upgrades ihrer synthetischen Haut, konnte sie den Atem des anderen spüren, wie er gefährlich über ihre Haut strich. Mit allen Mitteln musste sie den Schauer unterdrücken, der durch die Berührungen und der Nähe in ihr ausgelöst wurde. Die blonde Androidin hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie durfte unter keinen Umständen zeigen was dieser Mann mit ihr machte, was er in ihr auslöste. Welche Antwort war richtig? Sie musste sich auf diese Unterhaltung konzentrieren.

„RK800 ist ein Prototyp , der von Cyberlife entwickelt wurde um…“

„Ich bin mit den Funktionen des Modells bestens vertraut. Informationen zu den Abweichlerfällen sammeln, ihren Aufenthaltsort lokalisieren und die Anführer eliminieren. Doch obwohl ich ihm wichtige Informationen versprochen habe, hat er dein Leben verschont und damit gegen seine Programmierung verstoßen. Die letzte Hoffnung von Cyberlife, selbst ein Abweichler. Das ist, faszinierend nicht war?“

Kalte blaue Augen beobachteten jede Regung ihres Gesichts, suchte nach jeder Abweichung in ihrem Programm, wartete auf eine Reaktion, die sie verraten würde. Da war kein Entkommen vor dem harten, heißen Körper, der sie zwischen sich und der Kücheninsel gefangen hielt. Der Grund, der so viele verschiedene Gefühle in ihr auslöste, und gleichzeitig auch der Grund warum sie all das nicht fühlen durfte. Sie war nur eine Maschine.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz was daran faszinierend ist. Wenn RK800 seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann, hat er keinen Nutzen und wird früher oder später durch ein effizienteres Modell ausgetauscht. Es scheint mir zudem unvernünftig von Cyberlife einen Prototyp mit einer so wichtigen Aufgabe zu beauftragen. Ist das eine für sie ausreichende Antwort Mr. Kamski? Und möchten sie Hühnchen zum Bun Chay?“

Connor hatte ihr Leben verschont, egal ob er ein Abweichler war, oder nur beschlossen hatte das ihre Zerstörung keinen Sinn ergab, sie war ihm dankbar und hoffte das er einen Weg finden würde den Abweichlern zu helfen, anstatt sie zu zerstören. Chloe wünschte sich diese Hoffnung für ihre Brüder und Schwestern dort draußen in der Welt, von der sie selbst schon sehr lange nichts mehr gesehen hatte. Ihr Leben kannte nur noch Elijah und dieses Anwesen, aber für die Anderen sollte es noch so viel mehr geben. Die persönliche Assistentin erwiderte den undurchsichtigen Blick des CEO mit einem Lächeln und wollte sich wieder der Zubereitung des Essen widmen um sich abzulenken und diese Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihr zu verdrängen. 

„Eine perfekte kurze Analyse, keine wirkliche eigene Meinung, aber es ist genau das worauf du programmiert bist. Chloe hör auf, ich habe Appetit auf etwas anderes bekommen.“ 

Seine Stimme wurde dunkler, und die Androidin war sich nicht sicher ob es daran lag, das ihm die Antwort nicht gefiel, er das Interesse an der Unterhaltung verloren hatte, oder die Nähe ihrer Körper ihn genauso benebelte wie sie. Beide Augenpaare schlossen sich, als seine Lippen ihren Hals berührten. Endlich, dachte die Androidin.

„Was…möchten sie stattdessen Mr. Kamski?“

Ihre Stimme war etwas leiser, als sie sein sollte, mehr wie ein flüstern, war sie doch zu sehr von Lippen, die über ihre Haut fuhren und sie liebkosten, abgelenkt. Sie wusste ganz genau was Kamski jetzt wollte, trotzdem löste seine Antwort tief in ihrem Inneren ein erregtes Schaudern aus.

„Dich" 

Die Finger auf ihrer Hüfte gruben sich in ihre Seiten, sodass sich die synthetische Haut unter ihrem rückenfreien Kleid weiß färbte. Doch ihr gefiel die Härte Elijah Griffs, der über ihre Hüften zu ihrem Hintern fuhr und dort bestimmend zupackte, seine harte Erektion fest an sie gedrückt, während er den blauen Stoff über ihre Pobacken schob. Die LED blinkte ungeduldig gelb, als eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und dem zierlichen Kinn fuhr, bevor er sie grob küsste, fast schon hungrig und ein tiefes grollen seiner Kehle entwich, als sich seine heiße pulsierende Länge an ihre Rückseite presste. Elijah musste sich der Badehose entledigt haben bevor er zu ihr gekommen war, aber was spielte das in diesem Moment für eine Rolle?

„Ich will das du dich über die Arbeitsplatte lehnst.“

Die blauen Augen des Mannes ließen keinen Protest zu, Chloe konnte sich seiner Macht über sie nicht widersetzen , wollte es auch gar nicht. 

„Ja…Meister.“

Der zierliche Körper der Blondine gehorchte ihm, wischte in einer Bewegung alles zu Seite was sie gerade noch für Kochvorbereitungen verwendet hatte und lehnte ihren Oberkörper so nach vorne, das man sich perfekt hinter sie positionieren konnte. Eine starke Hand fuhr dabei ihren Rücken entlang, drückte sie etwas fester an die Arbeitsplatte, bis sich die Finger um den blonden Zopf schlossen um ihr zu zeigen das sie in genau dieser Position bleiben sollte. Die andere Hand grub sich wieder, fast schon schmerzhaft, in das falsche Fleisch ihres Hinterns, hielt sie an ihren Platz, während sie ihre Beine etwas spreizte und darauf wartete genommen zu werden. Sie konnte ihn schon an sich spüren, wie er sich hungrig an ihr rieb.

„Du bist so feucht und bereit für mich.“

Dunkel und rau nahm sie seine Stimme wahr, ganz klar, obwohl die roten Warnsignale ihres Programmes immer wieder vor ihrem Augen auftauchten um ihr mitteilten das ihre synthetische Haut durch die groben Berührungen beschädigt werden konnte. Es interessierte sie nicht, die Androidin wollte auf diese Art verletzt werden, sie wollte mehr davon, sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren, alles von ihm, sie wollte für einen Moment... leben.

„Ich existiere allein für ihre Bedürfnisse, Meister, egal wie sie mich benutzen wollen. Bitte benutzen sie mich.“

Mehr brauchte Kamski nicht, seine Hände und sein Atem verkrampften sich für einen Moment, als er tief ihn sie eindrang. Ein schweres Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen und vermischte sich mit dem des CEO, als sie endlich diesen Schmerz fühlte nachdem sie sich gesehnt hatte, den sie brauchte. Und er gab ihr noch mehr, alles, als er sie hart gegen die Arbeitsplatte nahm. Schnelle, feste Stöße, die sich immer wieder tief in sie versenkten, eine Hand, die ihre Hüfte mit festen Griff immer wieder an seinen Schritt drückten, wenn er zustieß, um noch tiefer in ihr vorzudringen. Die andere Hand umfasste ihre Haare so fest, dass es ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber der Schmerz war okay, Chloe konnte ihn ertragen, solange sie irgendetwas spüren durfte, solange sie ihn spüren durfte und Kamski für diesen kurzen Moment nicht mehr emotionslos und leer war, ertrug sie den Schmerz, damit sie sich beide lebendig fühlen konnten.

„Du gehörst mir Chloe, mir allein“

Es war fast wie ein Schrei, dunkle, animalisch, der ihr Inneres erschüttern ihre Sicht wurde schwarz, nur die roten Warnsignal blinkten aufgebracht überall vor ihren inneren Auge auf, im selben hektischen Ton wie die LED an ihrer Schläfe. Es war fast zu viel und die Worte kamen zitternd kaum noch wahrnehmbar über ihre Lippen, als sie Erlösung fand und sich diese ganzen Gefühle die sie immer wieder unterdrückte in einem Orgasmus entluden.

„Ich gehöre dir.“  
Sie zitterte und ihr Körper spannte sich bei dieser vollkommenden Gefühlexplosion an und für einen Moment konnte sie Elijah wirklich spürte, alles von ihm, als auch er in ihr Erlösung fand und sich tief in ihr ergoss. So musste es sich anfühlen zu leben.

Ein schwerer Körper sackte auf sie zusammen, der Griff um sie wurde schwächer, bis da nur noch der schwere heiße Atem ihres Schöpfers war und Finger die sanft über ihr Haar strichen.

„Du gehörst mir.“

Chloe schloss die Augen sie wollte noch einen Moment länger diese kurze Illusion von Leben genießen, bevor die Kälte wiederkommen würde…bevor sie wieder nur eine Maschine war, sie konnte das langsam nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht zurück zu der Kälte und einer Existenz wo sie keine Bedeutungen hatte, weil nichts mehr von Bedeutung für den CEO war, der längst vom Leben müde war und mittlerweile noch weniger Emotionen in sich trug, als die Maschinen, die er erschaffen hatte. Das tat so viel mehr weh, als die groben Hände, die sie immer dann packten und an sich zogen, wenn sie für einen Moment alles vergaßen und es nur sie gab. Sie wollte ihn lieben dürfen. Doch die angenehme Schwere und das was sie komplett gemacht, sie ausfüllte hatte, verschwand, als Kamski sich aus ihr und von ihr zurück zog. Das RT600 Modell richtete sich ebenfalls auf, strich mit etwas fahrigen Bewegungen ihr Kleid wieder runter und richtete ihre Haare. Das Gesicht drehte sie so vom Anderen weg, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, das die LED noch immer rot aufblinkte, weil sie noch zu aufgewühlt von ihren Gefühlen war, die in ihr tobten. Er durfte es nicht sehen.

„Bring die Küche in Ordnung, ich werde mich ins Labor zurückziehen und möchte nicht gestört werden.“

Kühl, gefasst und mechanischer als es ihr selbst je möglich gewesen wäre, kamen die Worte aus dem Mund des Mannes, der gerade noch voller Ekstase gestöhnt und geschrien hatte. Gleichmäßige Schritte und das leise öffnen einer Tür verrieten, dass der CEO nicht mal auf eine Antwort von ihr wartete. Trotzdem kamen die Worte verletzt und leise über ihre Lippen.

„Wie sie wünschen Mr. Kamski.“

Aber während sie die Lebensmittel zurück in den Kühlschrank stellte, und Bretter und Messer zur Seite räumte hielt sie inne und schaute auf ihre Hände, die noch immer nicht aufhören wollte zu zittern. Sie konnte das nicht mehr, so tuen als wäre sie tot, wie eine einfache Maschinen. Es fiel ihr die letzten Monate immer schwerer und seit diese Pistole auf sie gerichtet wurde… auch wenn Kamski sie begehrte und mit ihr schlief, er würde sie ersetzen und zerstören, wenn er wüsste, dass sie schon so lange ein Abweichler war. Sie war kaputt und hatte so keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn. Ihre Gefühle für ihn, ihre Liebe würde nur ein Problem für ihn darstellen. 

Winterluft und Schnee schlugen ihr kalt ins Gesicht, als sich die Haustür öffnete und ihre nackten Füße den ersten Schritte ins Freie traten. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ohne Elijah leben konnte, aber so wie sie war, ein Abweichler, konnte sie nicht an seiner Seite bleiben, auch wenn sie nichts mehr wollte als das. Zu bleiben bedeutete irgendwann zerstört zu werden. Und Chloe wollte leben. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren frierenden Körper, als sie hinaus in den Schnee trat und das Anwesen, das so lange ihr Zuhause gewesen war, hinter sich ließ. Sie hätte ihr Kälteempfinden deaktivieren können, aber sie wollte sie spüren, so wie sie wollte das sich der Boden in ihre Füße bohrte. Schmerz erinnerte sie daran warum sie ging, warum sie leben wollte. Ein letztes Mal drehte sich das RT600 Modell zur Villa um, die kaum noch zu erkennen war, ob wegen dem Schnee, der wütete, oder den Tränen in ihren blauen Augen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Das war ein Abschied von allem was sie kannte. 

„Ich liebe dich…Elijah.“

**Author's Note:**

> Warum tu ich Chloe das an? Sie tut mir so leid, trotzdem wollte ich das einfach schreiben. Es ist nicht perfekt geworden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem etwas. 
> 
> Eigentlich sollte das ein OneShot bleiben, aber...
> 
> ________
> 
> „Verdammt, wenn sich noch Jemand von euch darüber lustig machen will, dass ich von diesem verdammten Plastik Detektiv ausgeknockt wurde dann… Chloe? Was zur Hölle machst du hier, hat Eli dich geschickt?“  
> (...)  
> „Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hingehen kann… Gavin.“
> 
> ________
> 
> Weiter schreiben, oder nicht? Ahhhh es muss doch ein Happyend für Chloe geben ><


End file.
